Talk:Hippies
I think this page should be a candidate for speedy deletion because it is much like the pilot in San Andreas, a random pedestrian.--Montybrady 03:17, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Like Preachers this page actually has some meaning. They are not random pedestrians they are noticable like the Buskers and others.They say weird things that create mystery. --Chimpso 03:22, 15 July 2009 (UTC) About seeing a hippy similar to the Truth: There was a post on the GTA IV forums giving a screenshot of a hippy that looked very similar to him, if I find a link I will post it in the discussion. TheHatTrik 21:10, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Post the picture on the talk page and have people verify it. --Chimpso 08:32, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ---- I think this page should not be called "hippies". The people in question are not hippies, as hippies are not neccesarily paranoid of the government or others. Unless they display specifically hippie-like traits, I think this page should be renamed to something more suitable. DarwinSighs 22:05, 16 July 2009 (UTC) No they ar hippies. --Chimpso 08:32, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I agree with DarwinSighs, nothing in particular makes them hippies, they could be Vietnam Vets for all we know. A more appropriate name would be "Conspiracy Theorists" --Thescarydude 13:05, 21 July 2009 (UTC) And who would be botherd searching that up? Hippies makes it easier to find, but fell free to talk about the name change an admin. --Chimpso 11:50, 24 July 2009 (UTC) There is no point in looking up hippie If your not gonna get a hippie.--Thescarydude 12:05, 24 July 2009 (UTC) What else would you classify these guys as? Doctors? Clearks? or mabye perhaps......Race Car Drivers? They seem hippie like and until their real names are discoverd we will keep that name. --Chimpso 12:09, 24 July 2009 (UTC) How about "Conspiracy Theorists"? Everybody knows what that is. The game refers to him as "loony white" (and preachers: "loony black") but that doesn't sound encyclopedia-ish (and neither does that word). And Their behavior doesn't seem very hippie like, I expect hippies to be laid back - not frustrated and yelling at a street corner.--Thescarydude 12:23, 24 July 2009 (UTC) hi i find hippies really annoying so i just take out the shotgun and kill them i do the same thing to preachers. like who ignores them like they i don't know how many of them i have killed so far. user--Stephendwan 22:17, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :That is an opinion, i don't waste a hippie on sight so that should not be placed in the article. --Chimpso 08:32, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::i think the hippies are part of the epilsion cult as they say things like biology is a lie. Which is one of the things the epilsion cult. :::As mentioned in my reverted edit summary, these guys are nothing like epsilonists. --Chimpso 11:50, 24 July 2009 (UTC) I know but alot of what they talk about sounds if there influence by epilsionist as they both say that biology is a lie. user--Stephendwan 16:39, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :That doesn't really have anything to do with the Epsilon Program, most real-life religious extremists claim that anything science-related is wrong/lies, and as previously mentioned, we don't know exactly who these guys are supposed to be, so it's best not to just make assumptions. - Hardrock182 16:52, 24 July 2009 (UTC) i don't really listen to them long enough as they more likely to get killed by me with a shotgun to the face not that nice way to die i do the same thing to the preachers anyway i have notice That they not that much like hippies as they have no bandana, no flowery shirt. I think there more of the kind of person who is a bit mad or a bit mental person as the way they talk and talk about things that does not even exist. user--Stephendwan 17:05, 24 July 2009 (UTC)